Gift for Our Bestfriend
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Susahnya twin!SoonHoon memilih hadiah untuk sahabat mereka, Jeon Wonwoo. SEVENTEEN FF / twin!SoonHoon feat. Wonwoo


Title: Gift for Our Bestfriend

Character: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start!**

"Soonyoung!"

"Jihoon!"

"Aku lupa besok tanggal 17."

Itu semua terucap secara bersamaan ketika keduanya membuka pintu kamar masing-masing, membuat keduanya reflek mengacungkan tangan dan berseru, "Kawi bawi bo!" Untung dalam sekali ronde sudah bisa ditentukan siapa yang boleh bicara lebih dulu.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon yang mendapat kesempatan bicara lebih dulu.

"Pertama kita harus tenang," ucap Soonyoung. Dia masih ingin bicara lagi, tapi Jihoon malah mendorongnya masuk kamar. "Ya ya ya, kenapa ke kamarku?" protes Soonyoung.

Jihoon melihat sekeliling dan kamar Soonyoung belum sempat dibereskan, membuatnya menatap Soonyoung dan berujar kesal, "Kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali sih? Kalau begitu kita ke ruang tengah."

"Kenapa tidak kamarmu saja? Lebih dekat."

"Aku baru bangun. Belum kubersihkan."

"Ei, kamu memarahiku karena kamarku berantakan. Tapi kamu sendiri juga begitu."

"Diamlah! Aku sudah dua hari tidak tidur. Sepulang dari kantor agensi aku langsung tidur dan sekarang aku malas bersih-bersih."

"Uwaa! Adikku sangat bekerja keras," seru Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon.

"Kamu kan tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini kenapa kamarmu berantakan begitu? Harusnya kamu bersih-bersih," protes Jihoon yang ingat sekarang hari Minggu dan tentunya sekolah libur, Soonyoung tidak mengajar.

"Aku juga malas." Jawaban mengesalkan itulah yang terdengar. Anak kembar memang begitu ya, sehati.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita berikan padanya?" tanya Jihoon langsung begitu mereka ada di ruang tengah.

"Dia suka barang _handmade_ ," jawab Soonyoung sambil mengingat apa yang disukai Wonwoo.

" _Please_ , Soon. Ini hampir malam. Mau buat apa dalam waktu kurang dari sehari? Kita bukan Mingyu, ingat? Oh, bahkan aku tak bisa berpikir jernih," ucap Jihoon yang bingung sendiri.

"Tenang Jihoon, kalau kamu panik aku juga ikut panik."

"Apa saja yang disukai olehnya?"

"Barang _handmade_ dan buku."

"Kalau begitu kita beli buku," putus Jihoon secepatnya.

"Buku apa?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang kita berangkat."

Dan berakhir dengan mereka berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk, bingung dengan banyaknya buku di sana.

"Hei, Soon! Kamu sering menemani Wonwoo kemari kan?" ucap Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya mengantar, setelahnya kutinggal ke sana," jawab Soonyoung seraya menunjuk toko pakaian di seberang jalan.

"Kamu tahu buku apa yang dibelinya?"

"Yang jelas sih tebal-tebal." Jawaban Soonyoung sama sekali tak membantu karena buku tebal banyak jenisnya.

"Aku pernah melihat beberapa koleksinya, dan itu semua novel terjemahan dari penulis lama. Haruskah kita mencari yang seperti itu?" ungkap Jihoon memberi saran. Memang beberapa kali Jihoon ke rumah Wonwoo pasti ada saja novel lama tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Namun, Soonyoung menggeleng mendengar saran Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Itu pasti genre yang ia suka kan?"

"Justru karena dia suka, bisa jadi dia sudah punya. Buat apa kita beli buku yang sudah pernah dibaca olehnya?"

"Tapi, kalau dia tidak suka, mana mau dia membacanya?"

"Huh! Kenapa memilih buku harus sesulit ini sih?" desis Soonyoung kebingungan.

"Apa ganti hadiah saja?"

"Mau ganti apa?"

"Souvenir?" tanya Jihoon ragu.

"Tidak! Ingat, kamu sendiri yang bilang kita tidak bisa membuat apa pun dalam waktu sesingkat ini!"

"Tidak membuat, tapi membeli."

"Dia tak akan suka. Maksudku hadiah seperti itu tak akan berkesan kalau bukan kita yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tetap buku. Aku rasa apa pun jenis bukunya, asalkan relevan dengan kehidupan yang kita jalani, itu akan baik-baik saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa pun genrenya, kalau sesuai umur pasti bisa dinikmati."

"Kita cari masing-masing saja, bagaimana? Nanti kita diskusikan lagi."

Soonyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka pun berpencar mengelilingi toko buku itu. Sesekali berdecak karena tak merasa cocok dengan buku yang diambil oleh masing-masing. Lelah berkeliling hampir satu jam dan tak menemukan apa pun yang menarik bagi mereka, akhirnya keduanya mengambil buku tanpa pikir panjang dan kembali bertemu di dekat pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung yang melihat wajah kusut saudaranya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya malas melihat terlalu banyak buku dengan sampul macam-macam. Jadi, aku pilih ini. Isinya mungkin misteri, aku tak paham maksud tulisan di sampul belakang," kata Jihoon sambil menunjukkan buku bersampul abu-abu dengan gambar kubus putih dan judul White Box.

"Sama saja. Aku ambil ini karena teringat bunga mawar yang ada di halaman rumah Wonwoo. Sepertinya ini cerita romance. Ku rasa Wonwoo juga butuh yang seperti ini." Kali ini Soonyoung menunjukkan buku berjudul Rose Space.

"Ya sudah, kamu yang bayar ya? Nanti kuganti di rumah. Aku kembali ke mobil. Ngantuk."

"Awas menabrak orang!"

Jihoon pun berlalu dengan memberi simbol 'OK' lewat jari tangan kanannya.

* * *

Hari ini, tanggal 17 Juli, si kembar Soonyoung dan Jihoon makan malam di sebuah restoran china bersama dengan Wonwoo untuk merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini suasananya agak berbeda karena mereka tak saling berbincang seperti biasa, yang ada malah Wonwoo menatap aneh dua sahabatnya yang saling menyikut satu sama lain. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya yang mulai jengah menatap si kembar.

Keduanya pun menoleh, memandangnya dengan tersenyum canggung, lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Katakan saja, ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Eung, makanannya belum datang, boleh kami izin ke toilet?" ucap Soonyoung gugup.

Wonwoo tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka, tapi jika itu rahasia bagi keduanya Wonwoo pun tak mau memaksa mereka membagi privasi itu dengannya. Jadilah, dia mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

Dan yang terjadi pada si kembar di toilet adalah saling berseru, "Kawi bawi bo!" hingga bisa ditentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah.

"Sudah ditentukan, kamu duluan yang memberikan hadiah untuknya."

"Ya ya ya. Kenapa karena hal ini kita jadi kekanakan begini?"

"Karena kita tidak pernah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada seseorang."

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Sama."

Mereka kembali ke meja dengan wajah tertekuk, membuat Wonwoo merasa makin heran dengan keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi jika kalian butuh tempat berbagi, aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik," kata Wonwoo berharap mereka mau terbuka padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tenang saja."

Setelahnya, mereka bertiga menikmati hidangan yang tersaji dengan sesekali berbincang ringan seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kalian tetap datang untuk makan bersama denganku di hari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat senang!" kata Wonwoo untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada sahabat kembarnya.

"Ini. Maafkan kami tidak pernah memberimu hadiah ulang tahun. Bukanya nanti saja kalau sudah sampai rumahmu," ucap Jihoon pelan sembari mengulurkan kotak bermotif garis hitam putih kepada Wonwoo. Dia malu, sungguh.

"Ini dariku. Lama mengenalmu, tapi aku masih belum tahu apa saja yang kamu sukai. Semoga kamu suka," ungkap Soonyoung yang mengikuti jejak Jihoon menyerahkan hadiah untuk Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, hadirnya kalian sebagai sahabatku saja sudah sangat membuatku bahagia, apalagi dengan hadiah ini. Jangan khawatir, apapun isinya aku pasti akan menyukainya. Thank you, Twins!"

 **END**

* * *

Ini dia twin!sunhun lainnya. Kali ini featuring sama Wonu, karena sekarang ultahnya Wonu. Padahal yang sebelumnya juga ada Wonunya.

Bicara ultahnya Wonu, sebenarnya itulah alasan dibalik kembalinya aku nulis ff. Pas dia sakit dulu, aku janji mau bikinin ff buat dia pas ultahnya tahun lalu. Nyatanya aku baru bisa menepati pas udah Agustus. Bisa dilihat ff sebong pertamaku di ffn itu Meanie. Itu pemenuhan janji yang terlambat.

#Beautiful_Wonwoo_Day

Happy birthday, Mas Wonu! Sehat, bahagia, sukses buat Masnya! Jan jail-jail, terutama ma Ochi, ntar nangis lagi dianya kamu diamuk ma Uji. Love you~ 💕💕💕

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

170717


End file.
